injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice:The Future Awaits
Injustice:The Future Awaits is an upcoming RPG game. it invovles Past,present,and future and the big collision of all the timelines coming together. It will have 43 playable . it will come out on XBOX360,PS3,Wii-U,and the all new Wikia-1.0 Story Mode During the Present the justice league have been a great source of hummanity. year by year new members join,and old villians return. But everything changes when a new evil is born. Chronos has traveled back in time from the future,to combine all timezones. now everything from the past has come to the present and the justice league and everyone else will travel to the future and battle chronos. Chapters: Chapter 1:Batman Beyond Chapter 2:Chronos Chapter 3:Batman Chapter 4: Red Hood and Nightwing Chapter 5: Mister Terrific Chapter 6: Ra's Al Ghul Chapter 7:Saint Walker Chapter 8: Superman Chapter 9: Deathstroke Chapter 10:Blue Beetle Chapter 11:Green Arrow Chapter 12:Flash Chapter 13: Catwoman Chapter 14:Mongul and Darkseid Chapter 15: Aquaman Chapter 16:The Final Battle Battle Mode Play as all playable characters and Battle Each other Out. Tag Ladder IN Tag Ladder Mode you are Able to Pick two Characters of The Roster,And fight as those two at the same time. so you will be switching different characters while playing. Playable Characters. Batman Batman Beyond Chronos The Flash Green Lantern. Green Arrow Deathstroke Catwoman Black Lightning Wonder Woman Nightwing. Red Hood Darkseid Jonah Hex Martian Manhunter Black canary Superman Mister Terrifec Killer Frost Blue Beetle Cyborg Shazam Hawkgirl Spectre Ares Beast Boy Starfire Dr.Fate Aquaman Ra's Al Ghul Plastic Man Fire Storm Black adam Saint Walker Bane Lex luthor Joker Omac Superboy Zatanna Metamorphis Etrigon Swamp thing Stages Future Gotham City Future Metropilis Future Themyscara Future Central City. Apokolips Future Atlantis Belle Reve Penitentary Future Batcave BludHaven Coast City Future Arkham Assylum Star Labs Ttitans Tower Downloadable Content Future Costumes: All Characters in the Game will have future designed costumed. Future Superman Costume: He has shoulder pads on him and a Belt with an S,with pants that glow red with zig-zag lines. he also has Glasses with S on the lens. Future Flash Costume: He has zig-zagged yellow lightning bolts that are long. he also has lightning bolt lines on his suit and a Helmet that is yellow and boots with rocket boosters on the back of his feet. Future Wonder Woman Costume: She has a technical sword that has different modes,such as Earth,ice,and fire modes. she also has a lasso that shocks people when someone lies. Her suit has boots that has rocket boosters at the bottom,she also has a technical chest plate that has a force feild mode. Future Batman Costume: His costume has a laser proof cape and on each wrist,he has a one bat shard. He also has a jetpack under the cape,and has a bat chest plate. Caveman Costumes: Some of the playable characters in the game are able to unlock certain caveman costumes. Caveman Batman:He Has a Torn Yellow Cape with black spots and a Russian hat with a wooden belt attached with strings. Caveman Superman:He has a red cape with black spots and a torn shirt with an S. Caveman Green Lantern:He has a a costume thats yellow with black spots. when he goes into lantern mode,he becomes green but the spots stay the same color. Caveman Nightwing:He has a costume with a black spotted bird shape on him. his eskrima sticks have been replaced with small caveman bones and his wing dings are Rock-bird shaped wings. Caveman Deathstroke:He has a rock helmet with his eyes showing and his gun is replaced with a sling shot and rocks from his belt. His Sword is replaced with a big Caveman Like Bone. He also has other things like a Rock-hammer,Wooden shards,and a wooden staff. Cave Green Arrow:He has a circular hat with feathers around it. his face is covered with 3 dark marks on each side of his cheeks. He also has a wooden bow and no trick arrows,he only has wooden spear arrow,fire arrows,rock arrow,and regular wooden ones. He also has a man-skirt with feathers around it. his bow also has a knife attacked to it. Knight Costumes: Some Characters will have costumes that are knight and shining armor. Knight Batman:He has metal armor thats black and has a bat-shape in the middle. He also has a helmet and a cape thats black to go with it,and a utility belt around his armor. Knight Bane:He Has his Usual chemical Tubes to endure his steriods. he also has a Knight Helmet looking like his old one,and his knight armor is black. but his armor has no armor sleeves. Knight Aquaman:His Trident is replaced with a Knight Sword and he has metal knee-pads,elbow pads,and shoulder pads. he also has no helmet but blue scaley armor. Knight Superman:He has no helmet But he has red armor and a red cape. his red armor has a red S in the middle. Knight Catwoman:She has Purple armor with her collar sticking up. her claws are also metal and she has a hard whip. Gladiator Costumes: Some Characters will have costumes that are gladiator based. Gladiator Cyborg:Barely any Minor Changes. just a gladiator hat and gladiator like dress. Gladiator Wonder Woman:Wonder Woman retains her sword, shield, and lasso. She has a red one-piece leotard held up by a modified brace of gold resembling an eagle. She has a large golden belt that also resembles an eagle. She sports golden Amazonian armor which she wears on her forehead, shoulders, and arms. She also has knee-high greaves with white stripes that go up to her shins. Gladiator Hawkgirl:Hawkgirl retains her giant wings, but has a modified mace. Her helmet is more elaborate and has green shading around her eyes. She sports a gold, green, and red breastplate leaving her upper-torso exposed. Her arms have gold armor with extra padding on her forearms. She has green tights with gold and red plating that connect to her red and black shoes. Pirate Costumes: Some characters in the game will have costumes that are pirate based. Pirate Batman:He Has a pirate Hat.and a long beard. His utility belt is now a sash around his upper body.his costume is now a bit dark-blue and he has gloves. he also has pirate swords behind his back. Pirate Shazam: Pirate Deathstroke: Pirate Black Canary: Downloadable characters:There will be 4 availible characters,to get these characters you need the injustice season pack along with gladiator skins. The Four characters are The Huntress,Solomon Grundy,Atrocitus,and Scarecrow. ds.jpg|Future Deathstroke Vs batman Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store Category:Games